The present inventor is also the inventor of a parts washer described in International Publication Number WO 2004/091817. The aforementioned publication describes a parts washer having a cleaning chamber and a receptacle into which parts to be cleaned are placed. The receptacle is rotatably mounted on its central axis within the cleaning chamber and is rotated by a drive motor. One or more manifolds are provided, each having a plurality of water jets arranged to deliver cleaning fluid onto the parts in the receptacle. The manifolds are movably mounted within the cleaning chamber and are coupled to the drive motor to cause a reciprocating motion of the manifolds. One of the manifolds includes a vertical manifold that is disposed adjacent to the receptacle. This manifold travels with a combined up and down motion, as well as rotating about a functional axis. A relatively complex linkage arrangement is provided in order to produce the motion of the vertical manifold.
The present application describes approaches to providing a parts washer of alternate construction and associated methods.
In the claims of this application and in the description of the invention, except where the context requires otherwise due to express language or necessary implication, the words “comprise” or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising” are used in an inclusive sense, i.e., to specify the presence of the stated features but not to preclude the presence or addition of further features in various embodiments of the invention.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art publication is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.